Apology accepted
by Max-4-ever
Summary: Max and Kai gets into a fight that might cause them thier friendship.


Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead after 4 years! First I want to announce that I am working on vacation and did some major tweaking of the previous chapters. That will be done by the end of the month! Second i have lots of stories to post about max/kai since they are my favorite characters as well as my favorite pairing! I hope this ties you over until vacation is finished! Sorry to all of my readers, I noticed that most max/kai stories aren't finished and I don't want to do that to loyal max/kai fans. I understand how disappointing it is when a story goes undone when it gets really good. I will make things right I promise and I keep my word, ask max and kai.

Max and Kai: OMFG shes back! *screams and runs*

Me: *rolls eyes and chase after them*

Max and Kai: *gets caught* TT_TT nooo

Me: *Smiles evilly* If the characters seem ooc I apologize in advance. I don't own beyblade nor any of its ideas ect,ect.

"some one talking"

_***some one thoughts***_

* * *

The young teen is pacing back and forth in his dimly lit room. The shades are down and closed but the bright sun outside is trying to fight its way inside. Clothes, papers, beyblade parts, pens and various other things are thrown all over the floor. Bed sheets and pillows are on the floor and drawers half open and scratched up by the impact of something sharp. The room was a complete disaster as if a bomb was set off inside. The teen keeps pacing mumbling to himself with things like "who does he think he is?" And "I would have socked Kai in the face! That would show him that I'm not weak!"

The teen goes towards his radio and tunes into whatever is on and then flops down on his bed. He lays on his back, looking at the ceiling painted light blue with black turtles. Blond locks falls around the boys face. Max had gotten into an argument with the teams lovable captain, Kai. Said captain, being his sweet self, was doing what any loving captain would do; criticize every move that wielder of Draciel would make. For the past two months Kai's 'constructive' criticism has been getting on max's nerves. If he did one thing that was not perfect; every drill, every step, even if the American boy didn't breath right, he would get an ear full from the captain. During training, the Russian would be tougher on Max. Max knew that the tournament was coming up but still, he didn't have to be so harsh.

He sighted and thought about what happened just ten minutes ago.

**Flash Back**

Max and the other blade breakers were at Takao's dojo in the backyard for training. Rei and Max were in the middle of a practice battle. Kenny was typing away at dizzy getting battle data to see if they need any improvements in their blades. Takao and Hiromi were sitting beside Kenny looking at the data, and Kai was leaning against the fence of the yard with his arms crossed watching the bottle giving his advice to both bladers; but mostly directed towards Max. After the match was over, Rei won catching Driger in his hand. Max went to pick Draciel up and clutched it tightly in his fist. He would have won if Kai wasn't barking at him in the background. He decided to tell Kai on how his 'advice' was getting on his nerves.

Max: "Kai what is your problem? I would have won if you kept your mouth shut! You have other people on this team besides me to bark at!" He was now glaring at the captain. Kai looked at Max with his crimson eyes without changing his usually cold appearance.

Kai: "If you get distracted that easily, then you'll never be able to participate in this up coming tournament."

"Anyone would be distracted by the way you have been yelling! You have been bothering me for two months with BS! What am I doing that is so wrong?" max have been clinching his hands into fists after he put Draciel in his pocket. Kai walks closer to Max as if he was taunting the turtle wielder into hitting him; but he stays his distance. Takao and the others watch on as Rei blocks the others saying that the both of them needs to sort this problem out between themselves.

"Since you are a defensive type, you can't afford to be making any mistakes. The enemy will find your weak points and finish you off in no time. You have to strengthen yourself as well Draciel and tighten up your moves. We can't have a weak link on our team making stupid mistakes and causing us to lose!"

At that point Takao was about to say something to Kai when Max beat him to it.

Max: "Weak link? WEAK LINK? You think I'm a weak link with no purpose on this team? You think you are more important just because you are captain? News flash Kai everyone plays a part on this team and you have no right saying that to me!" max could feel his nails dig into the palms of his hands as he was squeezing his fists hard and his body shaking from anger.

Kai: " I call it as I see it max" in a cold tone

Max: "Well you know what Kai? I can give a damn about what you think and as for you having your head up your ass, let me remind you that Takao brought you down a peg, not once but twice!

Kai was peeved off at this point and walked over to max and grabbed his shirt collar. Max followed suit but since Kai was taller than him, he was being lifted off the ground a couple of inches. Their friends jumped up and Rei was behind Kai, holding the phoenix other arm telling him to put Max down. Takao went over to max and was telling him to calm down. Max glared at Kai with his ocean blue eyes, but wasn't as chilling and cold as kai's glare at him. Max gave a small smirk.

Max: "What did i struck a cord or press the wrong button?"

Kai: "Max you are a waste of time and I don't even know why I bother with a weakling like you."

Max: "Well you are a douchbag that should DIE! In fact no one would care and celebrate the event!"

Everyone gasped at Max's words. Kai still had this death glare on but Max could see something different _**Is that hurt I see in kai's eyes?. **_Kai removed max's hand from his shirt quiet roughly and threw Max to the ground. He left the yard in silence and everyone could hear that kai had left the dojo. Max dusted his pants, ignoring his teams concerns and rantings about his harsh words, and left the dojo. He went to his house and gave a quick hi to his father before entering the house and going up to his room and slamming the door shut. He screamed into his pillow out of anger and frustration. He threw things off his table, clothes off his bed. _**That**__**stupid Kai I hate him! Why did he have to become our captain?**_

**End of flash back**

Max had calmed down while closing his eyes and listening to his radio. Max Listen to the songs and slowly sat up from his bed. He listen to beginning to end. He felt some guilt building up inside of him. Sure Kai wasn't making things any better for him and he did say some hurtful things, but did he have to take it as far as he did? Kai meant well in his own way and he knows kai would never been on his case for no good reason. Common sense was coming in and he felt an awful feeling building up inside of him. He just wished the most horrible things upon his captains head: **Death**.

The turtle knew he had to make things right by his captain by apologizing, even if it meant him getting punched in the face by kai. Max got up from his bed and walked to his door unlocking it and opening the door. The light from the hallway letting the sun come up, showed him the mess he made and what he dreaded later when he had to it clean up. Max walked down the stairs and was greeted by his dad again.

"Max where are you going?"

"To correct a mistake!" Max flung the front door open after putting on his shoes and closed it behind him leaving his father confused. Max was now on a mission to find Kai and right his terrible wrong.

Kai was walking along the sit walk not caring if on lookers were whispering about him talking to himself. it wasn't loud enough for other people to hear exactly what he was saying but it was loud enough to know that he was making noises. He caught on to this and started to think to himself. _**Stupid max! How dare he say that to me? Some friend he is and to think he is the one rallying with Takao and Rei about team work and friendship**_. Kai was honestly hurt about the words the little turtle had said to him. Kai had arrived at a clearing in the park_**. Perfect i can let out some steam with dranzer**_. Kai pulled dranzer out of his pocket and pulled out his launcher and attached dranzer. He launched the Phoenix and started to train. Kai stayed there training for hours until the sunset and it was getting dark.

It was getting late and Max was getting worried. It was almost 11 at night and he still didn't find any sign of Kai anywhere. _**he wouldn't be out this late. I hope...that he didn't do anything stupid. **_Max was just about to give up until he saw a figure standing by river bed. The white scarf was blowing in the wind and the two toned hair was shining in the moon light. _**Kai! **_Max made his way slowly towards the teen until he was 2 feet away from him. Kai back was turned towards Max but he could tell he was standing close by him. There was a long silence until max began to speak.

"Kai...I didn't mean to be so harsh. I don't wish any harm to come to you. Your my friend and to say something as horrible as I did...im not a good friend." Max was getting choked up and tears was forming in his eyes as he cliched his fist. Kai remained silent and let max say what he had to say.

"Kai I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me anymore. I just give you my deepest apology." tears was falling out of the boys face. He couldn't believe he had hurt a friend like this. He knew he would be heart broken to know someone thought this way about him. Kai turned to his side to face the now crying teen. He saw out the corner of his eye how sorry the boy was. He fully turned to face max but still had his glare on his face and arms crossed. What Max had said did hurt the Phoenix because he thought he could trust his team. Could he really trust Max anymore after this? Was this what Max was really wishing since he joined the team? Kai just didn't know anymore. True, he did push the turtle to his limits but it was to help him and the team out. But max didn't have to be to cold. Kai was still looking at max thinking if he could ever trust him again. No 'friend' would wish such a thing on another 'friend'. Kai decided that he would get the answers himself instead of just looking at the crying boy all night.

"Funny, i didn't know friends treated each other this way. I wonder if you really do consider me as a friend." In a icy tone.

Max looked at him with tears still running down his face. "yes Kai I do consider you as a friend and a team mate. I'm truly sorry!"

Kai looked into the water filled eyes and could see that he was telling the truth, now it just wanted to know something else. "do you really think you would enjoy me being..."

Before kai could finish his sentence, max had jumped towards him and rammed into his chest. Kai, trying to catch him, lost his balance and both teens were on the ground. Max was hugging him around his waist tightly and buried his face into his chest crying. Kai, looking rather surprised, looked down at him at he propped himself up with his elbows half sitting half laying on the ground with max on top of him. max looked up at kai still crying like a three year old that has gotten lost but was found by his parents. he hugged Kai tighter before barely talking. " I don't want you to die! Me, takao. rei. kenny and hiromi would be devastated if you were gone! I wouldn't be myself if something happened to you. I don't know what any of us would do without you kai! I'm so sorry kai, I take back everything..." Max was cut off with kai finger on his lips. Kai pushed max gently off him and stood up dusting off his pants. kai offered him his hand and max settled down a bit before accepting the offer and stood up beside his captain. Max was rubbing his eyes before kai gently grabbed his wrist and pulled out a handkerchief and gently cleaned the boys tears away. He then gave max the handkerchief to allow the boy to clean his nose.

"Max I'm the one that should apologize. I'm the one that made you go that far and i didn't mean to upset you that much. I also apologize not for today but also for the pass two months. i was trying to make you stronger but instead i was making you more stressed which in turn weakening you. So, I'm sorry max." Max looked stunned and surprised at the words of his captain. His face brightened up and a big smile came on his face, he was glad he didn't lose a friend.

Later that night both teens where walking home until a fork in the road made them go their separate ways. Before max walked down his path he turned to his team mate and yelled out to him. "Kai!'

Kai stopped walking and turned around and looked at the young boy. " I don't ever want to fight like that again and you are a very close friend to me, don't ever doubt that!" With that Max ran off in his direction heading home. Kai just looking at the slowly smaller figure and gave a small smile. "me either max." He turned and continued walking back to takaos dojo.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked this friendship and as always R&R!


End file.
